oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Ranged training
Ranged Training When training Ranged, it's highly recommended to always use the best armour you can afford. If using throwing knives (Not Recommended) , it's suggested to use iron knives as they're cheap and hit fairly accurately. However, Steel darts are a better option as they are much cheaper and have the same bonuses/attack speed of iron knives. It's also recommended to use ranged potions once you get around level 40. Levels 1 - 10 To begin training Ranged, start out by killing chickens in the Lumbridge chicken farm. If you are just starting out it may also be advised for you to collect their feathers to sell for more ammo. Recommended gear Start out by wearing a leather cowl, leather body, leather vambraces, and leather chaps. Other optional but very useful items include an Amulet of Glory, obsidian cape, and a Combat Bracelet. However, none of these items are necessary, especially since training ranged from 1-10 will only take about 15 minutes. It is recommended you start out with as many steel darts as you can afford as you will be using these for a large part of your Ranged training. Tip: Start off using Rapid firing mode. Levels 10 - 20 Once you've hit level 10 Ranged, move onto the cow pen just south east of the Lumbridge chickens. Here you will be dealing with monsters with slightly higher Hitpoints. If you wish you can pick up the cowhide and sell it in the Grand Exchange, bank in Lumbridge as needed. Recommended gear If you manage to get 10 Defence, you can switch to hard leather armour, which has slightly better stats. Levels 20 - 40 Once level 20 you should move to the Stronghold of Security and go to the minotaurs located on the first floor. From here until level 40 you will be killing these as well as the wolves as you get higher level. Tip:'You can use the safespot which is located in the first room on the left, it'll be at the back of the room behind the stone fencing, you can shoot through the fence. ('Note: this is recommended for lower level players). Recommended gear You should now be wearing a Coif, studded leather body, and studded chaps in addition to everything previously listed. Note: At level 25 you can switch to frog-leather armour. At level 30, you can equip snakeskin armour. Level 28 allows you to use a Dorgeshuun crossbow, which fires decently quickly and uses bone bolts, which are by far the most powerful ammunition available for their cost. The Dorgeshuun crossbow will remain viable even at high Ranged levels. At level 30 it is also highly recommended '''to complete Animal Magnetism to get Ava's attractor/accumulator; Ava's devices have the highest ranged bonus for the cape slot, and will also return your ammo provided that you are not wearing a metallic body (e.g chainbody), which will save a lot of money and time as you will not have to buy as many bolts and need to pick them up as often. '''Alternative: Fighting Chaos Druids in the Taverley Dungeon is relatively fast experience, and you can make profit from their herb drops. Levels 40 - 60 At level 40 Ranged it's highly recommended to go to either Sand Crabs on the south-eastern coast of Zeah or Ogres east of Castle wars. Both of these training locations offer great experience and both have their advantages. Some choose to go to Sand Crabs because of the higher experience, whereas others would prefer to go to Ogres because they're less crowded and relatively safe to kill. *Ogres east of Castle Wars or at King Lathas's training ground. *Flesh crawlers in the Stronghold of Security in Barbarian Village. *Moss giants north-west of Ardougne or in the Varrock Sewer. *Hill giants in the Edgeville Dungeon. *Yaks on Neitiznot. *The range competition at the range guild. *Green dragons at level 11 to 37 Wilderness. *Fire giants after Waterfall Quest. *Rock Crabs in Rellekka *Sand Crabs on the south-eastern coast of Zeah *Experiments in Fenkenstrain's Dungeon. Recommended gear Once you have achieved level 40 Ranged (and hopefully Defence) you can wear Green dragonhide armour (requires completion of Dragon Slayer for body). Upon completion of the Fremennik Trials you can also wear an Archer helm (with 45 Defence). Switch to blue dragonhide armour (and upgrade to Ava's accumulator) at level 50. Levels 60 - 80 *Ankou in the Stronghold of Security. Also have good drops. *TzHaar in Mor Ul Rek. **Recommended items: Rune crossbow with mithril bolts or broad bolts (55 slayer), or Dorgeshuun crossbow with bone bolts and dragonhide armour. **There are many safespots to hide behind. **Be wary of kill stealers (multicombat area) and arrow robbers. Another valid option for members between levels 65-70 is Pest Control, experience rates are between 15,000-30,000 experience per hour. One can go from 65-70 Ranged in about the same amount of time that it takes to obtain a complete set of void armour with 1 helmet Recommended gear Switch to Red dragonhide armour at level 60 and Black dragonhide armour at level 70. Ava's Accumulator will decrease the amount of arrows lost. Levels 80 - 99 *Use Red chinchompas to kill Skeletons in the Ape Atoll Dungeon. Grey chinchompas may be a cheaper, slightly slower alternative. *After a player has started chapter II of the quest Monkey Madness II, they can use the chinchompa method at Maniacal monkeys. This offers significantly better experience rates when compared to skeletal monkeys. They also frequently drop 1-dose prayer potions which can negate the cost of using Protect from Melee. *TzHaar in Mor Ul Rek. *Lizardman Shamans in Lizardman settlement. 10 minute wait before monsters deaggro for safespotting. Void range and dark bow with rune arrows or crystal bow (i). Southern safespot is better. *Players who have 72 Slayer can safespot Skeletal Wyverns in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. This is a slow, but very profitable and afkable way of training Ranged. *Nightmare Zone with super range and absorption potions can be a viable training method for anyone who cannot afford chinchompas. Using a blowpipe and steel darts, experience caps around 85k per hour, with minimal cost. A rune crossbow and broad bolts can be used instead, for a slightly cheaper, but slower, alternative. Recommended gear If chinning at skeletal monkeys or Maniacal monkeys on Ape Atoll it's highly recommended you use ranged Void armour obtained from the pest control minigame. The salve amulet (ei) is also highly recommended when chinning skeletal monkeys. The respective boosts from void and the salve amulet (ei) WILL stack, giving you a 40% boost to damage and a 30% boost to accuracy. If using hawk eye or eagle eye, the boost will become 50% and 40%, or 55% and 45%. Eagle eye drains prayer points at twice the rate of hawk eye, so the more frequent trips for prayer potions may make eagle eye counterproductive. Do not forget a one click teleport or a greegree. Slayer Slayer is never a bad idea to train any combat skill because it adds variety to your training. Level 55 Slayer is required for using broad bolts which are as cheap as steel bolts but have the same bonuses as adamant bolts. Slayer can result in good drops and consistent money making, as well as training more than 2 skills (Ranged, Slayer and Hitpoints). Another reason training Slayer is important for a ranger is because the quest, Animal Magnetism, requires level 18 Slayer (this can be bypassed with completion of the quest Wanted! which has no Slayer requirement and grants 5000 experience in Slayer to take you straight to level 20). Animal Magnetism gives a player the ability to purchase and use Ava's device, which is a great item to use in the cape slot. Training ranged whilst on a task also enables the player to use a black mask (i)/Slayer helmet (i) for a 15% boost to ranged accuracy and damage (compared to Void ranger, which offers 10% accuracy and damage improvement) while also taking advantage of the accuracy bonuses of dragonhide or Armadyl armour. Players can also use a dwarven multicannon whilst ranging monsters on Slayer tasks. This is often very costly, but it significantly increases experience rates for both Slayer and Ranged. If not safespotting, bring food and some defence/super defence potions for longer trips. Category:Ranged Category:Ranged Training